


i cant give you my heart but heres my voodoo doll

by nobleko



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Petrification (Dr. STONE), Alternate Universe – Modern Setting, F/F, Femslash February 2021, Ficlet, Fluff and Humor, International Fanworks Day 2021, Texting, Valentine’s Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29107050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobleko/pseuds/nobleko
Summary: Inspired bythistweet.
Relationships: Amaryllis/Kirisame
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	i cant give you my heart but heres my voodoo doll

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to listen to what I listened to while writing this (i.e. soft lesbian shit), [have a Spotify playlist of mine](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1BfEaBM6swQxeA3kbZhU8u?si=BvW-uPAbQlqvhOTVg3LltQ).
> 
> Feel free to check out the two challenges this work is for: [ Femslash February](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Femslash_February) and [International Fanworks Day](https://fanlore.org/wiki/International_Fanworks_Day) (and [AO3’s announcement about what they’re planning for this year’s IFD](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/18636))!

It was a cold and cloudy February midnight outside when Kirisame’s phone beeped with a new notification.

She, of course, checked it as any other  _ sane _ student doing an all-nighter in preparation for an important test and trying to not get distracted would do. It was a notification; she had a new message from her girlfriend.

_ — 14 February 20XX — _

**uwuryllis**

heyyy  _ 00:26 _

**Kirisame**

_ 00:26 _ Heyyy?

_ 00:27 _ What are you doing up at this unholy hour awmznzm

**uwuryllis**

what are  _ you _ doing up at this unholy hour? :3c  _ 00:28 _

**Kirisame**

_ 00:28 _ Oh, y’know, just studying and revising my wee lil’ self to death for tomorrow’s exam

_ 00:29 _ (Technically today’s but shhh)

**uwuryllis**

wait wh  _ 00:29 _

we have an exam tomorrow?? from what??  _ 00:30 _

Kirisame couldn’t help herself and let the laugh escape her. Well, it’s not like forgetting about an exam or a test was uncharacteristic for Amaryllis, but still.

**Kirisame**

_ 00:32 _ Yepp, we do have an exam from math

_ 00:33 _ That one that’s worth like 30% of this semester’s math grade

**uwuryllis**

…  _ 00:33 _

s h i t  _ 00:34 _

hmmm  _ 00:34 _

would you hop on vc w/me and idk teach me enough maths for that exam so that i wont fail that badly wkzbzm? pwetty pwease 🥺  _ 00:36 _

**Kirisame**

_ 00:34 _ Sure!

* * *

“So,” Amaryllis started, “thank you for helping me. Hopefully I’ll pass that exam,” she nervously chuckled. “Any–“

“–You surely will!” Kirisame interrupted her girlfriend. She full-heartedly believed what she said – Amaryllis was smart, she just was the type of person who first had to put their mind to something and have it explained to them in a way that they didn’t find dreadfully boring.

“Thank youuu, I sure hope so! Anyways,” Amaryllis continued, “I’ll have to go now, sleep beckons me. Bye!”

“Byeee!” Kirisame responded before her girlfriend disconnected from the call, and then she disconnected herself too.

She got up from her uncomfortable seat at her paper and textbook covered desk and stretched herself – easing the stiffness in her back, before promptly throwing herself into her bed. To use Amaryllis’ words: sleep beckoned her too – they’ve been on their voice call for almost four hours after all.

Just when Kirisame was about to fully succumb to her fatigue, her phone beeped once again. 

“Hhh,” she whined. She patted at her bed, looking for her phone. When she found it, she checked the notification – a message from Amaryllis, once again.

**uwuryllis**

just rmbed that its valentines today  _ 03:57 _

so, since i dont have anything to give you (sorry i forgot ;-;) and i cant give you my heart or smthin, here:  _ 03:58 _

have my voodoo doll

_ [Picture of a dressed up voodoo doll with Amaryllis’ hair and a dress of hers.] _ _ 03:59 _

**Kirisame**

_ 03:59 _ Alwkznzmkwk

_ 03:59 _ <333 thankuuu

_ 04:00 _ I haven’t forgot about Valentine’s, so prepare for a surprise from me tomorrow!

**uwuryllis**

owowowo  _ 04:00 _

_ what is ittt _ _ 04:01 _

**Kirisame**

_ 04:01 _ Wait and you’ll see!

_ 04:01 _ Now go to sleep pls

**uwuryllis**

oh yea  _ 04:02 _

gn!!  _ 04:02 _

**Kirisame**

_ 04:03 _ G’night!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this little ficlet! Happy Valentine’s day!


End file.
